Bellum Umbras (War of Shadows)
by Shadowed Silhouettes
Summary: When Pitch decides to fight back, the Guardians, call upon some friends, both old an new, for help. But being a little worse for wear, will they be able to win a second time?


As Hiccup and Toothless flew another lap around the mighty island of Berk, the young Viking spotted a bright flash below him.  
"See that Bud?" Hiccup asked. The Night fury roared in response. "How 'bout we go check it out?" Toothless flew down, landing in a grassy clearing. Dismounting, he looked around.  
"I think it came from over here..." Hiccup started, pointing in the general direction. Toothless payed no attention.  
"Toothless, whats wrong?" The dragon in question had spotted something his rider hasn't, so ignoring the question, Toothless slinked off into the woods, a rather confused Hiccup trailing behind.  
"Toothless, whats wrong?" He repeated himself. "Did you see what that flash was? Toothless! What the-" Hiccup trailed off, finally seeing what had made his Dragon run off. Walking closer, he stood next to Toothless.  
Leaning heavily against a staff like stick, stood a boy about his age, give or take a few years. Dressed in a rather odd attire, it consisted of pants, no shoes, a white tunic and a cloak. He also had brown hair, not unlike Hiccups. However, flecks of white could been seen poking out. The boys face was flushed, he was panting in heavy ragged breaths. Cuts and scraped littered his arms and legs, the right ankle twisted at an angle it _really_ shouldn't be.  
The stranger lifted up his head and grinned.  
"You Hiccup Haddock? The third? I think that there's another name in there somewhere. Please say yes, I don't think I have enough energy to do this more times than need be. That, and I'm also on a bit of a time limit." His face fell as he started to cough.  
Hiccup stood there for a few seconds, confused, before replying.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm Hiccup, whose asking? This here is Toothless." He said, gesturing towards the Dragon. "And what happened to you?" The smirk reappeared on the strangers face.  
"Thank MIM. One down, two to go. Come with me, Hiccup, your expertise is needed elsewhere. Toothless is needed too. He's called Pitch... One of the others will explain once we're all there, but its bad, real bad. The Man in the Moon said that you were special. That you could help us. Just come with me, Hiccup. _Please_. Oh... and I'm Jack." He added, as though it was an afterthought.  
Taken aback, Hiccup shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why should I come with you? I've only just met you, and you look a mess. If anything, _you_ should be coming with _me_. Then I can get someone to patch you up!" He retorted.  
"Just trust me, we haven't got time for this" Opening up the fist that wasn't clenched around the stick, Jack held out a round orb. "Take this and throw it to the floor. It knows where its taking us." He said, tossing the orb to Hiccup.  
Hiccup hesitated. This was a little too much to take in, even for a viking. For all he knew this could be some form of trap set up by Alvin. And was its him, or were the woods getting darker?  
Jack had apparently noticed this too. The smirk was once again replaced. This time with a look of panic.  
"Hurry! Just do it!" Urgency filling his voice.  
Seeing Jacks panic, Hiccup smashed the orb against the earth, a bright white flash flooding his vision.

* * *

As colours came back into focus, Hiccup gasped. Pushing himself up from the floor, he looked around. Instead of the forest that they were in, just a few seconds ago, the three were now in a large corridor. He heard raised voices coming from a door that was slightly ajar at the bottom of it.  
"Bunny!" Jack shouted from where he had landed on the floor. Slowly, using the stick for support, he pushed himself up. "Oi! Easter Kangaroo!" He shouted again.  
The room behind the door suddenly grew quiet. The previously ajar door widened, revealing a rather overgrown rabbit. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.  
"What are you? I mean, what the-"  
"Pooka, mate, I'm a Pooka." The newcomer cut in sounding fairly annoyed, but by the way he looked, tired and beaten, Bunny obviously had his reasons. "Jack, you doing okay?"  
"I'm good, I'm good. How are the others?"  
Bunny grimaced. "Bunny?" Jack prompted.  
"We're all okay. For now. Norths back, by the way. He found the girl. Rapunzel? Yeah, Rapunzel. Tooth's not come back yet. She went looking for the Scot. Sandy's still out too. It seems our old friends are rather hard to find." Bunny told them. "And if you haven't noticed, your still limping Frostbite."  
"I'll be fine." Jack waved it off. "So, what was the shouting about then?"  
"You'll see." The Pooka said, leading them into the room. In the center of the room was a round table. It was there that a young girl sat. She had short brown hair and a fairly annoyed look on her face. Beside her, on the table, there was a frying pan that looked as though it had seen better days. As soon as she herd them walk through the door, she glared at Bunny. "She wasn't particularly happy when we bought her here."  
"Do I even want to know what happened?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Its probably for the best, yah?"  
This was a new voice. Hiccup looked over, to see a large man in a red and black fur coat with two swords were strapped to his belt.  
"I'm North." The jolly man introduced himself. "You must be Hiccup, right? And your Dragon?"  
Hiccup nodded. "Uh, he's called Toothless. He's a, uh, he's a Night Fury. I wouldn't get too close. Retractable teeth."  
North frowned. "You look confused. Do not worry. Once Toothiana returns, we shall explain everything. Sit, sit" He pointed to a seat next to the girl and her frying pan. "Hiccup, this is Rapunzel." She smiled at him before going back to glaring at North again. The large man sighed before turning to Jack.  
"So, you found him no problem, yah?" Jack sighed.  
"Only just. Pitch almost caught up to us, but we got away. You sure he doesn't know about this place. I mean he took the Pole and Tooth's palace. Whats to say he won't find us again? The only other place we have after this is Bunny's warren, and after that Easter a few years ago, Bunny's still working on gaining back his believers. We're not exactly in the position to be gambling everything."  
"Do not worry. We have our reinforcements. We will not be fighting alone. Pitch hasn't tried to attack this place in many years. As far as he knows, its still abandoned. Ombric's magic worked well."  
"Well, what about Phil? And the others? The Elves and Tooth's fairies?"  
"They are all fine. Some casualties, but they all made it out relatively unharmed."  
It was now that Hiccup decided to interrupt.  
"Where are we exactly?" He gestured to the building around them. North Beamed.  
"This is the wonderful village of Santoff Clausen."

**A/N- Disclaimer, I own nothing. All rights belong to Disney, Dreamworks and William Joyce, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to review, just no flames please.  
I'm also going to apologise for any grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, wrong information or OCC-ness. If you spot anything, feel free to point out that too, just please don't spam me with it.  
Have a nice day :D


End file.
